


Protection

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotions, M/M, McHanzo Week, Ultimate Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Fear causes Hanzo's dragons to act differently, which leads to a chat with Jesse McCree.





	

That wasn't what Hanzo expected.

A group of five people was about to ambush his team. Hanzo saw them hiding, seconds away from attacking. He had felt the dragons under his skin itching to be released, and so he freed them with his cry.

" **Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!** "

He expected his dragons to come forth in a powerful whirlwind, engulfing everything in their path and leaving no trace of life behind. He was expecting them to block out the sun, one final grim sign for his enemies before they were devoured. He certainly wasn't expecting what did happen.

Time nearly came to a stand still. Hanzo's arrow went loose, and his dragons flew by its side, no bigger than the arrow itself. He could see them, feel them narrowing in on an enemy, and felt a shock run through him as the arrows and his dragons flew through their head. The dragons changed direction, and the arrow flew with them as they continued through the heads of the other four lying in wait. The arrow finally struck the ground, and the dragons flew back to Hanzo to lay dormant in his skin.  
  
The second the dragons were back time picked up, and Hanzo fell to his knees from the shock of it. He felt nauseous, his heart beat feeling like it was pounding three times as fast as before. His head ached, and he shut his eyes as though they'd pop out if he kept them open. He held his head in pain and groaned, the sudden change in his body overwhelming him.

Though it felt like an eternity, only a minute had passed before he was able to look up again. He peered off the roof he was on to spot his team and found them all rushing over to him. All of them except one.

"Hanzo!"

Hanzo looked behind him and saw Jesse appearing, climbing a ladder on the side before running over to him. Jesse knelt next to him, putting his hand on his back.

"You alright Hanzo?"

The concern in his voice sent a tinge of fear through Hanzo, as though his condition was worse than he knew. With a deep breath he nodded. He didn't realize he was shaking until he spoke.

"The dragons... they have never done that before."

Jesse had a grim expression on his face, giving a simple nod before standing up, bringing Hanzo up with him. Hanzo cringed from pain, grasping the side of his head in an attempt to ease the pounding. Jesse led him to the ladder, keeping a close eye on him as they both descended. Safe on the ground Lucio skated next to them, playing his music for Hanzo. He gave the archer a big grin.

"No worries Hanzo, I'll get you fixed up in no time!"

Concern must have shown itself on Hanzo's face as he saw it reflected on everyone else. Tracer smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry love, you took out the rest of them. The point's safe! Just another quick check of the perimeter and we're free to head home!"

Hanzo gave another nod, still not fully understanding what happened. That was not something his dragons did. They were large, powerful, terrifying creatures meant to be seen by all. They had never been so small, so discreet. Time had never slowed down like that.

Thinking about it made his head hurt, and he allowed himself to be lead away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late the next day when Jesse found him.

Hanzo was back in the training room, attempting to mimic what had happened previously. Despite all the pain he had gone through, he felt perfectly fine in the morning and was determined to figure out what happened. No matter how much he shot, his dragons remained quite beneath his tattoo. He did all he could to get them riled up, but they showed no sign.

He was shooting a target over and over in frustration when Jesse walked in. Hanzo didn't acknowledge him at first, determined to empty his quiver into the center of the target. Even if there was no space left. Finally reaching back and finding nothing, Hanzo gave an irritated sigh and turned to Jesse.

"I can not tell you what happened yesterday, if that is why you are here. I can not figure it out myself."

Jesse gave a quick nod before going to sit on a bench nearby. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. Did Jesse just come here to sit? Did he hang out here in his free time? Jesse glanced back up at him from under the brim of his hat, his eyes full of pain.

"I know what happened."

Hanzo took a step towards him, surprise on his face.

"You do?"

Jesse nodded.

"That was my technique. Deadeye."

Hanzo went still, the words freezing him in his place. He stayed there, trying to wrap his head around what he heard. He didn't even know Jesse's technique, he couldn't have used it. He couldn't have commanded his dragons to do it. Jesse gave a quick tilt of his head, indicating for Hanzo to sit next to him. Hanzo complied, looking at him for answers. Jesse lowered his head, his hat hiding the majority of his face.

"Same thing happened to me my first time. Felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest or my head was going to explode. Saw Gabriel surrounded by a group of men with bad intentions. Got him when he was unarmed. Luckily I always had Peacekeeper on me. Couldn't see him go down like that."

He lifted his gaze, staring off like he was watching the scene play out in front of him.

"Everything dimmed. Besides blurry images all I saw were the heads of those men. My gun felt like an extension of my body. It was all so... natural. I pulled the trigger, and by the time the last bullet left time had snapped back. Couldn't even stand long enough to see if I had gotten them. All I knew was when I looked up it was Gabriel looking back down, not an injury in sight."

Finally he turned to Hanzo, sadness creeping on to his face.

"What was it like for you?"

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember. The pain kept trying to return, but he shoved it aside to get the details.

"Everything was... slow. My eyes drifted from target to target... from man to man, they were so vividly outlined. The dragons followed my gaze. I do not know how my arrow stayed sharp enough to pierce them all, but my dragons returned to me sated. Once they returned I could not stand. The pain was overwhelming."

Silence followed. Hanzo had a feeling the situation was more grave than he thought.

"If..." Jesse started, breaking the quiet, "If you don't mind me asking... why'd you shoot?"

Hanzo shrugged.

"To stop them from killing everyone."

Jesse glared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Hanzo."

Hanzo took a deep breath. He knew his lie wouldn't work, he didn't know why he tried.

"I could not bear the thought of losing any of you. I do not know why I thought of it then, but the possibility one of you would be killed was unbearable." Hanzo's eyes drifted down to the ground.

"I could not lose my family again."

"Were you willing to give your life to save us?"

"Yes."

Jesse nodded, his anger turning more neutral.

"Well, I hate to say it, but you've fucked yourself over."

Hanzo gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell you somethin' 'bout Deadeye no one knows Hanzo."

Jesse leaned close to Hanzo, his expression dark and grim.

"Every time you use that now, everytime you feel compelled to give your life for the sake of other's, that's what's goin' to happen. Using Deadeye tears at your soul, Hanzo. You lose a piece with every life you take. Now I can't tell you what amount it takes, or whether it comes back or not. I don't have those answers myself. But it's goin' to haunt you, mark my word."

Hanzo's eyes went wide as Jesse spoke, seeming to lose control of himself.

"Every life you take, you'll feel yourself become empty. You'll feel part of you slip away, and it's terrifying. You'll be up at night wondering if you're still human, if you were ever human to begin with. The people you care about won't get it. They can't understand the sacrifice you make for them. They don't understand you're not the same as you were before, that you'll never be who you used to be."

Jesse's voice got louder, his eyes drifting off.

"They don't know what it's like, when you know you should feel more but you can't. When others are cheering about a victory and you can't feel a thing! They don't know what it's like when someone you love dies, someone you gave your life to protect leaves you, and you can't even muster a single tear at their funeral! No one knows-"

"Jesse."

A single word brought him back. Hanzo brought his hand up, cupping Jesse's cheek as a tear fell down it. He gave him a small smile.

"I have this burden now, as well. I do not know why, or how, but you are not alone. You were never alone. They may not understand, but they will do what they can for you. Everyone here cares about you. I care about you."

Jesse took a shaky breath. Hanzo let his hand fall to land on Jesse's.

" And if it is any consolation, though it is late, you have gathered tears for someone who died."

With his metal hand Jesse reached up and touched his face, looking at the water on his hand when he pulled it away. He stared for a second before giving a small laugh.

"Well shit. You're right."

He smiled at Hanzo, and he smiled back. Hanzo gave Jesse's hand a light squeeze before letting go and standing up.

"Come. I want to hear more."

Hanzo started to head to the door. Jesse didn't move, stunned.

"More about what?"

Hanzo glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Everything."

Jesse's smile grew wider as he got up, following Hanzo out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo understood.

Jesse smiled at the thought. Though it shouldn't have been what was on his mind, he couldn't leave it alone. Hanzo had used it twice since their talk, and had told Jesse about the pain, the sleepless nights. They confided in each other, knowing no one else could relate. Hanzo was right about the others being there to help, but it wasn't the same as having someone go through the same thing as him.

Jesse looked over at Hanzo up high. He was their watch out as they dragged the payload to its destination. From his expression everything seemed to be clear. Or maybe Hanzo no longer felt anything. Jesse smirked, knowing his dark humour would make Hanzo laugh. Though they both felt hollow, they still had a long way to go before they lost themselves.

Without warning bullets started to rain down, and Reinhardt put up his shield just in time to prevent anyone from getting gravely hurt. Jesse could feel blood run down his side but paid it no mind. It would heal. He took aim and shot above, taking out the enemies one by one. He gave a quick glance over to Hanzo to make sure he was alright, and felt his blood run cold.

Hanzo was shooting at the enemies blocking their path, oblivious to the people climbing up the building on the side. The second any of them caught sight of Hanzo on the roof he'd be killed. It was too far for him to aim properly.

He had to risk it.

" **It's high noon.** "

Turning his attention he raised his gun, prepared to take aim and feeling power grow beneath his hand-

wait that wasn't normal.

The gun grew heavy and he held it in both hands, feeling it almost vibrate beneath him. The climbers were almost at the top, and a rage Jesse had never felt over came him. He wasn't going to lose the one person he could talk to. Who he could trust.

" ** _Draw!_** "

A single shot rung out, and Jesse lost track of the bullet as a cloud of red grew around the end of the gun. Jesse stared in disbelief as the cloud formed into the shape of a skull, an eye socket replaced with an X. The skull flew towards the climbers, knocking them off and killing them before they hit the ground.

The others were still fighting the shooters above, but Jesse could only focus on what he had done. Even from a distance he could tell Hanzo was looking at him with shock.

That was Hanzo's attack. Without his dragons. With his own creature.

On top of that, Jesse felt a surge of emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. A laugh bubbled out of him.

"Well shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for today before mchanzo week started, and then just had like, a real hard time putting it down
> 
> but somehow i did! so yaaaaay!
> 
> so unanswered questions in this fic that i just... dont want to answer...


End file.
